A Lesson In Love
by PaigeySama
Summary: What happens when a good percentage of the characters in HP are muggle teachers in an AU story? Well, wouldn't you like to know? Main pairings: Herminape lol, Drarry
1. True

And so I thought because I am retarded I should create a new story.

This story is mainly humor and romance... Also smut. Can't go wrong with smut.

This story is going to be experimental because I will put these characters in different situations depending on what the hell I want to do. There is no real plotline. They're just teachers doing whatever the hell I make them do. So basically, it's a common story of life.

This is an AU story, characters may be portrayed as OOC. I for one, consider Draco to be extremely cocky when he's older so he's going to be more of a prat that way instead of insulting people. He grew out of that. Snape is still angry at life and no one loves him (that will change!)

There will probably be references to "My Immortal" here and there but that's just because I love that story. It's brilliant. For those who have not read it, please do. I will try to put at least one reference in each chapter, however, there is none in this chapter. I will try to put one in the next.

Pairings that I see so far: Drarry and as my boyfriend likes to say Herminape. So Hermione and Snape for the slower people.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Teaching was a career that many could enjoy. It was also a career some probably shouldn't do. Hermione Granger was not that type of person. She taught because she needed to teach someone. She needed to feel the inspiration of having someone learn over what she was saying. She constantly got a thrill with education.<p>

And so here she was, at Hogwarts High. A public school, nothing really special about it, but it was a job and for that she was grateful.

"Hello." Hermione turned her head to see a man with black hair, green eyes and huge glasses. "Welcome." He smiled. "My name is Harry Potter, History Teacher."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. The new Calculus teacher." She said with a grin. "So nice to meet you."

"Yes, yes." He agreed. "Let me bring you to the auditorium. I'm not sure if you were informed but we have meetings before every school year there."

"Oh? I wasn't informed. Thank you for telling me. Can I put my boxes in my room though?" She asked and he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Where are my manners?" He grabbed the box with objections from Hermione but he ignored them. "Let's bring you to the Calc. room." He led her up the stairs.

"I could have carried the box." She said with a smirk.

"I know." He grinned back. "I just wanted to make a friend."

"How sweet." She retorted and he just chuckled.

He brought her into a room, it said 392. Black door with a large window. The room was completely bare aside from the chalkboard and the desks.

"I'm going to have a lot of decorating to do." She laughed and he nodded. "Well," Harry placed the box on her desk. "Lead the way?"

"I shall. Let's go." She followed shortly behind him. He took a left out of the room and in the middle of the hallway there was a big doorway that led to the stairwell.

"I have to warn you, your sharing the same hallway as our Chemistry Professor. He is room 394." Harry said in a hushed voice and noticed the confused look on Hermione's face. "He's not a favorite, by far. Even among most teachers."

"Oh..." She looked rather torn for some reason. Harry smiled and pointed to a door.

"And there it is." He pushed it opened and she saw around 11 teachers standing on the stage or sitting on the edge eating various baked goods. "Hey everyone, this is Ms. Hermione Granger. Our new calculus teacher." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh good luck!" A man with black hair scoffed. Hermione looked confused. "I had most of your new students in tenth grade. They're awful. Right, Minerva?" He looked at an older woman and she nodded wand rubbed her temples.

"Don't remind me. Hello, Ms. Granger. My name is Minerva McGonnagal, I am the Trigonometry teacher. That is Mr. Siruis Black, Geometry teacher. Over there is Mr. Neville Longbottom, Algebra teacher. Welcome to the Math department." She outstretched her arm and all of the other math teachers welcomed her with hugs and handshakes.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Hermione said smiling.

"There is the science department, Biology is Ms. Ginny Weasley, Earth Science is Ms. Luna Lovegood and Chemistry is Professor Severus Snape." Ginny and Luna gave her a hug and Snape stayed seated.

"Nice to meet you guys. You too, Professor." She walked over with a smile and held out her hand. He looked at it with a perked eyebrow.

"I can assure you, Ms. Granger that I am not in teaching for the companionship of my fellow coworkers. I am here to teach, that is it." He said and Hermione's smile faltered.

"Crash and burn." She blushed a bit and sent a glare to the smirking blonde man.

"That was very rude. I was only saying hello." She said with a scolding look. "I don't know what got your knickers in a twist but it would not kill you to simply give me a handshake." She gave him a look. Severus couldn't really place where he had seen it before but for some reason it made him shake her hand. "Thank you _Professor_." Severus snatched his arm back and scowled.

Harry was holding back a laugh but he turned to a red head whom was also having troubles fighting the giggles and they burst out laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant!" The red head cried.

"Ignore them. That is the _gym_ teacher and quite sadly, my brother. Ronald Weasley." Ginny said with a smirk. "He's really horrid."

"I am not!" Ron said indignantly, Harry was still laughing.

"Potter, your maturity never ceases to amaze me." The blonde commented. He rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. I am Draco Malfoy. I teach creative writing classes, English 11 and college English." He shook her hand. "I wouldn't want to not shake your hand. I wouldn't want you to reprimand me." He said smirking and Hermione turned pink and glared.

"He was just being rude." She muttered and another woman walked up.

"Ignore Draco. He's kind of a dick." She said with a sinister smile.

"Crass!" Draco huffed and turned away from her.

"Pansy Parkingson, Honors English 9 and English 10. That's Blaise Zambini, English 9 and Honors 11. Seamus Finnigan for English 12 and Honors 12." Pansy explained and Hermione nodded.

"And hello, I am Remus Lupin, the Health teacher." He introduced and Hermione gave him a firm handshake.

...

"I'm thoroughly impressed." Harry was leaning against Hermione's doorframe as she unpacked her belongings.

"About?" She looked up and he shook his head and chuckled.

"You and Snape. That was pretty funny, I'm not going to lie." He admitted and she shrugged. "Anyway, would you like to go to lunch with me and Draco?" He asked and Draco walked up behind Harry, making him jump.

"Draco and I." He corrected with a condescending smirk.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Harry glared and Hermione giggled.

"Boy I hope you don't use that language with your students." She commented and Draco looked at Harry.

"No, I do believe I am the French teacher." Hermione looked a bit confused.

"You are? Isn't that a bit much?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I teach French to two classes. They were short on French teachers. I'm French three and four. So I have one Creative Writing class, two English 11 classes and one College English class. That leaves me with a lunch period and two free period to do whatever I like." Draco gave a look that resembled happiness, however he did not smile.

"I'm set with all of my History classes. You were not introduced to Dean Thomas. He does Economics. I do Geography and Government. So I already have six classes. So there is my lunch and two extra periods." Harry shrugged. "I was supposed to help with French class but alas, I am scheduled for a period of Psychology."

"That's brilliant." Hermione said and Harry shrugged.

"He is pretty brilliant." Draco agreed with a smirk and Harry's cheeks turned red and he looked away shyly. Hermione sent a knowing gaze in his direction. Draco looked a bit confused, he then caught on.

"Oh my my, Potter, do you fancy me?" He asked and Harry glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy. You wish." With that he left the room quickly and Draco looked at Hermione.

"He so wants me." He said with a cocky smirk.

"You don't need to be so smug about it. Do you like him?" She asked and he gave her a funny look.

"We'll see." And he disappeared out of the classroom.

...

"Hello everyone, I am your new Calculus teacher, my name is Miss. Granger. It is not very hard to remember but for a while I will have it written up here." She wrote it in flawless cursive on the upper board and underlined it.

"What happened to Professor Umbridge?" One boy asked. "My brother said she would be the Calculus teacher."

"Oh, no. She left." There was an abrupt of cheers throughout the room that startled Hermione.

"Hopefully Snivellus is next." One laughed cruelly and everyone agreed.

"Snivellus?" She asked curiously.

"Professor Snape." Came the answer. Hermione frowned.

"Now, be nice. He may not be very happy but that doesn't mean you should be mean to him." She scolded and the kids scoffed, however said nothing further on the subject.

"I think she fancys him!" A boy whispered loudly causing the class to laugh loudly and Hermione turned pink.

"I do not. It is not a very nice thing to do making accusations of that nature." She glared. "Now quiet down, your other teachers may be lenient with you but I won't be. Now back to the lesson..."

...

"So you made it." Harry smiled at Hermione as she walked into his classroom. He was currently putting some maps on the wall. Hermione looked at one of them with a smile.

"Is this the school map?" She asked and Harry glanced at her.

"Oh, yeah. I call it the Muraurder's Map." He explained and she raised her eyebrow but before she could ask why, he answered. "My father went to this school, with his friends. They found all of the secret passages and drew it in a map. Lupin and Sirius were there to help." He smiled fondly.

"The school has secret passages?" She asked curiously, her mischief side taking over.

"Oh yeah, this school is pretty old." He chuckled. "If there weren't any, I would be surprised."

"It would be cool if it had the names of people and where they were." Hermione mused and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What would it run on? Magic?" He laughed at the idea and shortly after, Draco waltzed in. Harry beamed at him and Draco merely smirked in return.

"Are you ready to go, Potter? Granger?" He nodded to them and Hermione noticed the small blush on Harry's cheeks. She smirked at him. He had it bad for Malfoy.

...

"One day we should get Severus to come with us." Draco said randomly in the middle of eating. Harry stopped mid-chew and gawked. "Please, swallow your food, Potter." Harry blushed and Hermione shared a look of disgust with Draco and Harry swallowed.

"Why would we bring him?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because he is my god father...?" Draco gave him a 'duh' look and Harry grumbled something unintelligent and Draco elbowed him. "So, Miss. Granger."

"Hermione." She corrected and Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Hermione_," she smiled, "What do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I love reading, I love learning and I love teaching." She smiled and Draco perked his eyebrow.

"Well, I meant the _non_ suck up things. We're not in a job interview." He stated and Hermione pouted slightly.

"That's what I do in my spare time..." She defended and Harry and Draco shared a look that made Hermione confused.

"Does she not sound like a female Severus?" Draco asked and Harry grinned.

"Maybe one that actually likes people. And knows what the word _love_ is." He agreed and Hermione glared at them.

"I am not like Severus!" She scolded. "Just because I like learning new things does not mean we are the same. What does he do in his spare time?"

"Torture children." Harry said instantly and Draco gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry. But he does, I saw." He defended and Draco turned to Hermione, shaking his head a bit at Harry.

"He likes reading as well. He's quite fond of it. He is awfully lonely so reading is all he really can do." Draco explained and Hermione filled with sympathy but dismissed it quickly figuring Severus would throttle her if he found out she was throwing him a pity party.

...

Draco sat at his desk going over his syllabus when Severus walked in slowly, rather cautiously actually.

"Hey." Draco gave him a small smile as Severus sat down on the desk in front of Draco. "What brings you to my class?"

"I was just... I don't know." Severus sighed. "For once, I feel kind of lonely." Draco gave him a simpering smirk.

"Why don't you ask Miss. Granger to go with you somewhere." He offered and Severus looked quite taken back. "Come on, you at least have respect for the girl or else you wouldn't have shaken her hand."

"I did that because I didn't want her whining." Severus glared and Draco shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"When did that stop you from ignoring people before?" He asked and Severus clenched his teeth.

"Forget it. I'm going back to my room." Severus stood up and walked to the doorframe.

"Sev." Severus turned his head. "Come hang out at my place tonight."

"Oh? You didn't make plans with the insufferable Potter boy?" Severus snapped and Draco simply smirked at the reaction.

"Oh, no. We're going to hang out after school today for a while. Man, you act like Potter and I are an item." Draco commented and Severus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Goodbye, Draco." He left the room and Draco shook his head. His godfather was a very stubborn man.

...

"So... Hi Hermione." Ron said with an embarrassed smile. "What brings you to the teacher's lounge?"

"...I'm a teacher...?" She furrowed her brow and Ron's face turned red.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." He laughed nervously and that's when Harry walked in and jumped on the couch.

"I am SOOO ready to go home." He announced, not knowing or not caring that Ron was trying to make a move on Hermione... In fact, it was probably for the best that Harry walked in or else Ron was sure to make an ass out of himself.

"I thought you were going to hang out with Draco though." Hermione said innocently. She figured if they did not want to admit to liking each other, she would just pretend that it wasn't happening so painfully obviously.

"You're hanging out with that ferret again. Ew." Ron wrinkled up his nose, no longer feeling the earlier embarrassment.

"He's not that bad Ron. In fact, he's quite nice." Harry smiled at what seemed to be a memory of him and shook his head, returning to earth.

"You sure you don't fancy him, mate?" Ron asked simply and it was a teasing comment, not meant to make Harry stutter and blush a deep red.

"I-I.. N-no why would y-you think that? Is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here. Wow, oh boy. Well I'm going to go in my class now, byeeeeeee." And Harry scampered out of the room leaving everyone exchanging knowing glances. That is except for Ronald whom had no idea what was going on and waved at Harry as he made a hasty retreat.

"At least we know he doesn't like Malfoy." Ron commented with a smile which made everyone else just glare at him for his stupidity.

"I see that insolent Potter is still unable to cope with his feelings directed towards Mr. Malfoy." Snape commented easily as he walked into the room and began making himself some tea.

"It's kind of funny how everyone knows but them." Ginny laughed and everyone in the room could only agree.

"But he just said he didn't like Malfoy..." Ron furrowed his brow in confusion.

"... Ron... Please, just... Shut up." Ginny shook her head.

...

"Bugger." Hermione looked down pathetically at her papers which were scattered across the hallway. Who the hell turned on the big fan anyway?

"I didn't take you for someone to use language, Miss. Granger." Hermione's face heated up and she raised her eye level to be met with the very sarcastic Chemistry teacher.

"Hello Severus." She sighed and knelt down to pick up her papers. What she didn't expect was Snape to help her.

"Thank you." She said, wide eyed and graciously. Snape scowled.

"Don't get used to it." He handed her the papers and walked off. Hermione felt herself smiling. Snape smelled really _good_.

...

"So, Potter." Harry looked up as Draco walked up to his car. "Where are we going today? The mall? Some place to eat? Movies? My house? Your house?" He smirked at the last two and Harry turned a cute shade of pink.

"Well I wouldn't mind doing anything with you, Draco." Harry said airily, but a twinge to seduction without him realizing. Draco stood paralyzed for a moment, wide eyes blushing lightly.

"My place?" Harry bit his lip nervously, which sent a familiar sense of pleasure through Draco.

"Sounds good, Malfoy." He whispered and climbed into the car. Once he drove off, Draco dove into his car and fumbled with his seatbelt.

"God damn it Potter." He muttered and quickly pulled out of the school parking lot. His erection was painfully obvious and hard. "Severus better wait until later to come over or I'll kill him..."

...

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny practically skipped in and sat on one of the student desks. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, I was just going to go shopping. Would you like to assist me?" She smiled excitedly. "Us girls need to ban together!"

"Um," Hermione looked at her a bit confused. She never really hung out with a bunch of girls, let alone anyone. "Sure. That sounds fun, I guess." She offered a smile in return and Ginny practically dragged her out of the classroom.

...

Harry was about to pull on the road where Draco lived on when his cell phone started to ring. He glanced down to notice it was his godson, Teddy. So, he pulled over to the side of the road and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" He called into the receiver.

"Harry? Can you come get me?" Harry's annoyance level skyrocketed. He couldn't have asked any other day?

"Teddy, I'm a bit busy..." Harry was cut off by the surprisingly hysterical tone of his godson.

"Please, I need to talk to you. It's about Victoire." The mentioning of Teddy's long lasted girlfriend caused Harry to realize the importance of the situation and he sighed.

"Okay Teddy, where are you?" Harry asked calmly, when in reality he honestly wanted to throttle him.

"I-I'm still at the school. In the auditorium." At this time, Harry noticed Draco's car speeding a while back from where he was so he jumped out of his car, still standing behind the white lines of the road and waved. Draco slowed down significantly.

"I'll be there soon. Bye Teddy, I love you." With that Harry hung up before his annoyance could really be shown. Draco stopped next to where Harry stood.

"Broke down right next to my house?" He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No. My godson needs me. I can't hang out with you today." Harry had a more dignified pout on than just a little kid pout. Draco, however, pulled a full on pout session.

"Are you serious?" Forget Harry's annoyance, Draco looked full on _pissed_.

"Yeah. I'll see if I can stop by later." Harry offered a smile, mainly to keep himself from venting about how angry he was.

"Forget it." Draco said sourly, Harry looked hurt. "Severus is coming over tonight. We'll have to hang out some other time." Harry nodded slowly. Teddy was going to hear it from him once he was able to complain.

"See you later than." Harry sighed and stepped back from the car, Draco gave Harry one last look and sped off, turning into his road.

...

"So, what do you think of my brother?" Hermione seemed a bit surprised at the question.

"What about your brother?" She asked and Ginny laughed.

"I think he _fancies you_." She teased and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Impossible. We just met." She said indignantly.

"Love at first sight?" Ginny offered and Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"If I were to start liking your brother, I would need to talk to him more first." Hermione explained and took a sip of her smoothie. "What are we here to buy anyway?" Hermione asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Whatever we want to, I guess." She laughed and glanced around the mall. "Is that... Is that Snape?" Ginny squinted her eyes and looked on the floor below them. "It is! What is he doing here...?"

"Minding his own business...?" Hermione said slowly and Ginny smirked.

"Oh shush. I wonder what he's up to. Come on, stalk with me." She grabbed Hermione's wrist and they were off to stalk the poor Chemistry teacher.

...

Severus Snape did _not_ like the mall. In fact, he downright hated the mall. This did not however convince him to not go when he was in need of going to the mall. It was the closest book store near his house and if there was one thing Severus Snape hated more, it was gas prices. So there you have Snape walking around looking for the book store. He also figured that he would pick something up for his godson. He knew Draco was a spoiled little chit but he never really expected much from Severus so it was nice to pick him up something once in a while.

The problem was, what to get him? Draco had virtually everything he ever wanted. Still, he felt compulsive to get him something.

Snape walked into the bookstore and browsed the shelves and had a very uncanny feeling of being watched.

He then came upon a conclusion. Draco had an obsession with Axe chocolate. He'd get that, and Draco always wanted a leather tie, which he could never find, and just to be an asshole, a giant box of condoms. To be a bigger asshole, he'd put Draco and Harry's names in a heart on the box. Snape chuckled at his ingeniousness.

...

"Is he laughing at the cookbook?" Ginny whispered to Hermione who shrugged.

"Maybe the recipe has a funny name?" Ginny shrugged, taking the idea into consideration and returned gaze on the man a few shelves ahead of them.

...

"Hey Teddy. What's wrong?" Harry asked and sat down in the seat next to his godson who looked at him pitifully.

"There's this rumor going around that Victoire been seeing Hugo behind my back. But she's been ignoring me. She won't talk to me in the hallways she keeps walking away, she wont answer my texts or anything. I haven't even brought it to her attention yet. She won't let me. I'm not saying it's true, I just want her to tell me it is so I can stop worrying." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I disrupted your plans, Uncle Harry."

Seeing and hearing his godson's distressed state made Harry's annoyance simmer down into nothing. All he had was undivided attention for the teen and all he wanted to do was see Teddy smile again.

"Well... Maybe she doesn't want to see you because if she didn't do anything wrong, she doesn't want to be accused or if she did do something wrong she doesn't want to give you a chance to break up with her. But either way, you need to talk to her. I could take you to her house. Her mother loves me. And her father is one of my best mates." Harry put his arm around the younger boy.

"Is this why you turned gay, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked innocently and Harry choked on his on saliva and glared at the giggling male next to him.

"You don't _turn_ gay!" He scolded and Teddy shrugged.

"One minute you're dating Ginny, the next you're staring at Draco's arse." He said smoothly and Harry gave him a dark glare, he then smirked evilly.

"Oh yes, by the way, it's you're fault I didn't _get_ Draco's arse today." Teddy gave a look of disgust and stuck out his tongue.

"Gross!" Harry simply smiled happily.

...

"Why is he in a leather store?" Ginny asked quietly as her face drained of color.

"I doubt he's going to buy anything." Hermione said simply. They then noticed he was talking to the clerk who pulled down a long thin stripe of leather.

"What is _that_?" Ginny asked, paling a bit.

"Blindfold? Tie? Who knows." Hermione was more intrigued now. She even had an evil smile to match Ginny's.

"That is just gross. I think I threw up." Ginny grumbled and Hermione laughed slightly. "He bought it! Oh my goodness!"

"He's on the run!"

...

Draco sat on his couch that cost about $12++,000. He had wine in his hand and he was glaring heavily at his giant flat screen T.V which pretty much took up his whole wall.

"Bloody teenagers..." He growled and got up and slammed down his cup, somehow not breaking it. He reached for his cell phone and started to text Harry.

**To: Potter**

**Msg: Are you coming over or not, git.**

Feeling proud of his message's lack of insults he hit send and threw himself back onto the white couch.

**From: Potter**

**Msg: Sorry. Can't. I have things to take care of. Tomorrow?**

If he were eleven he would probably throw a temper tantrum. Since he was 28, he did not. He just screamed... In a very dignified way... In other words, a temper tantrum.

...

"Oh my god." Ginny's eyes bugged out. "He bought a giant box of condoms. A giant box!" She was getting more concerned about it.

"And Axe chocolate, spray, deodorant, body wash and shampoo. Also a bottle of what looks like Calvin Klein Truth cologne." Hermione noted. "Those sound like a clashing idea. Sounds gross together."

"He wants to smell really great so he can shag everyone with the giant box of condoms and whip them with the leather strip!" Ginny said hysterically. Hermione had to cover her mouth so Snape wouldn't hear them.

"Maybe we should just go back to doing our business..." Hermione said and wondered in the other direction while drinking her smoothie.

"Wait up!"

...

"Hello, Draco. You look like you had a rough time with Potter. Doesn't seem to have ended happily." Snape noted. He handed Draco a big bag and Draco sighed in spite of getting presents which he always deeply enjoyed.

"Don't remind me. His godson called and demanded him so Harry didn't even come over." Draco seethed and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to finally admit to wanting to gain access into his knickers?" He said smoothly and Draco glared.

"You're a right areshole when you want to be." Snape merely shrugged at the annoyance of his godson.

"Well, now you know what a pain godsons can be." Draco ignored him and led him to the kitchen. "You're pretty late, it's seven." Draco noticed and Snape shrugged and smirked a bit.

"Had to make a little alteration to one of my gifts." This made Draco happy, yet a bit afraid to open the bag.

"Plural?" Draco asked and reached into the bag. "Good, an Axe variety pack. I was running low... A LEATHER TIE! HOW DID YOU FIND ONE!"

I walked into a store, I asked, I received." Snape said simply and Draco rolled his eyes and picked up a giant box from the bottom.

"Draco hearts Harry... I hate you." Draco glared and then glanced at the sides that didn't have the giant sign on them. "A giant box of condoms." Draco noticed with a smirk. "You know me too well. Thank you, Severus. I feel slightly put off for not getting you anything though... I'll make it up to you!" Draco decided.

"It's unnecessary." Snape swatted his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. I'll get you a date with Granger." Without staying to hear Snape's very loud protests, Draco wondered into the living room to continue watching T.V.

"I don't like Miss. Granger like that, I can assure you." Snape said calmly and Draco continued to ignore him and watch the television. "Draco." Snape said crossly. "Are you listening to me? I said I don't like her."

"Yes, I know." Draco said simply. "But you don't hate her so it's a completely different story. Now shush, Big Time Rush is on."

* * *

><p>I love BTR, I love the pairing Kames and Jendall. Ugh, James is my love. Kendall is cute too. Logan is adorable. Carlos is... Carlos.<p>

I don't know where Draco loving BTR came from but it most def. makes me very happy to put!


	2. Love

Well looks like this chapter isn't dedicated to anyone because NO ONE reviewed.

If you're going to watch the story and favorite it, at least tell me why. Reviews make me actually want to write more.

* * *

><p>"Rough night?" Draco commented to Harry as they simultaneously walked into the school together.<p>

"You have no idea. Him and his girlfriend Victoire had their selves a little tiff. I had to solve it. They're fine now though so no worries." Harry rubbed his eyes. "I only had to stay at Bill's house until they were done fighting."

"You should've came to my house. I guarantee it would have been much more... Pleasurable." Draco purred the last word making Harry turn bright red and stumble a bit. "Hello Hermione." Draco greeted pleasantly. Just to be an ass and show that he could change his tone in front of different people.

"Hey Draco. Harry, you don't look so well." Hermione examined his very red face, his tired eyes and him slouching.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just tired and Draco here is a twat." With that he dragged himself to his room and Hermione let her eyes rest on Draco.

"Wow Draco, you smell nice." She commented and Draco smirked smugly.

"A Malfoy always has to smell his best. And Sev gave me a little gift bag yesterday to be an arsehole." Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione observed him.

"A leather tie?" She questioned and he looked down and laughed.

"Yes, I've been looking for one and I guess he was in the right place at the right time." He felt his tie with a smile. Finally happy to have found one.

"Did he get you anything else...?" Hermione was getting relieved and slightly sad that her and Ginny's assumptions were very much wrong.

"A giant box of condoms which he so rightfully put a 'Draco hearts Harry' because he's a dick." Draco said simply and Hermione gave him a big smile. She was glad that Severus wasn't a sex crazed maniac like her and Ginny thought. Of course it would be a gift to Draco.

"How cute." She laughed and Draco sighed. "Well, I need to get my coffee. Do you want any? I'm going to go to Duncan Donuts across the street."

"Sure. Thank you Hermione, if you don't mind me though, I have to go find Severus. Just find me in his room, kay?" Hermione gave him a nod and they split ways.

"Ginny!" She called laughing as she saw her red-headed friend walk in. "Walk with me, talk with me." She decided now was a good time to put Ginny's horrors to rest, much to Ginny's disappointment.

...

"I'm here with coffee... And munchkins!" Hermione said happily as she walked into Snape's room holding a tray with four cups of coffee.

"Munchkins?" Harry ran into the room, despite hating Snape, and opened the bag and happily took out a jelly-filled one.

"Here." She handed Harry a cup of coffee which gained her an extremely grateful look. "Here you are Draco." She handed him a cup and he held it up to her, basically saying 'cheers' and 'thanks'. "There you are, Severus. I hope you like coffee."

This was probably Draco's favorite memory of all time. The look on his godfather's face when Hermione handed him a cup of coffee. For a brief moment, Snape was shocked. The face was quickly replaced though as he slowly grabbed the cup and muttered a 'thank you'. Draco and Harry looked at each other and beamed.

"You're welcome. Well, boys if you don't mind my leave, I need to go get my classroom ready before my students get here. Especially because who wants to be in calculus first period?" With that being said, she walked out and Draco turned to Snape and wriggled his eyebrows.

"You didn't have to tell her to get me coffee." He said gruffly and Draco smiled.

"I didn't. I told her to get _me_ coffee." He popped a munchkin in his mouth and continued to sit there and bask in his smugness.

"You shouldn't smile like that for so long. Your face might get stuck that way." Harry noted and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, let it. I'll be drop dead gorgeous either way." That was the first time Harry and Snape did the same thing at the same time.

They rolled their eyes.

...

Draco was getting aggravated. Not just that, he was _pissed_. Why is that? Well, A week and a day ago him and Harry were supposed to go and hang out as his house and they were supposed to finally ravish each other like wild animals. They promised it would be the next day. It wasn't.

Teddy Lupin, destroyer of everything good (for Draco) managed to have Harry in his grasp every single day for a week. That was NOT okay. This is the reason why Draco is currently glaring at his cup of coffee. He has been having random surges of pure lust every time he saw Potter (which come to think of it weren't so random if they had a starting point). The worst of it was, EVERYONE and their mother knew that Draco was mad, that is, except Harry. He just went along clueless as always, destined to drive Draco out of his mind crazy.

"Hey Malfoy!" Speak of the devil...

"Hello Potter." Draco knew better than to look up at him, he would most probably get a raging boner and that's just not socially acceptable for a teacher in school.

"Would you like to hang out today?" Even though Draco wasn't looking right at him, he saw the male sway back and fourth from heel to toe in his peripherals.

"Are you sure that you don't have a nuisance to take care of?" Draco mumbled and Harry sighed.

"I know I've been pushing the date back, and I'm really sorry. I have everything taken care of though. I even decided to grade everything in my spare time throughout the school day so we have more time together. Dinner and my house, please?" Even though Draco would happily accept, he still wanted to make Harry beg because what else could sate his fantasy for the next eight hours?

So it would seem that Harry grew a pair of balls and walked closer to Draco's desk and sat on it. He was wearing Axe Phoenix. A smell that Draco absolutely loved because it reminded him of Harry so much. He had black slacks and a button up white shirt, the first two buttons were undone and he hadn't tied his tie yet so it hung uselessly off of his shoulders. His hair was tousled, giving him a 'just shagged' look and his big dorky glasses were crooked and on the bridge of his nose with his big green eyes looking, begging at Draco.

"Please, Draco." Harry whispered and any restraint of trying not to give himself a boner was now completely destroyed and he looked up at Harry finally soaking everything in. Harry nearly never called Draco by his first name. It was always Malfoy. But like his mother always said, a person's name is music to their ears... Probably why her name was Narcissa.

"Okay..." Draco sucked in air, momentarily forgetting to breath. "Harry." Harry gave a small whimper that drove Draco absolutely insane. Glancing down, he saw a noticeable erection then looked up to see Harry's cheeks red and he was biting his lip. Draco glanced at the clock, the kids weren't due for another 15 minutes and they still had ten minutes before the bell rang after that. "Shut the door."

Harry got up and did just that, silently thanking Draco for feeling the need to put a giant poster on the door's window with his name written in calligraphy.

The second the door closed, Draco pushed himself out of his chair and pressed Harry to the wall. He started sucking on his neck and grinding his hips to Harry's. He was grabbing Harry by his untied tie and Harry was gasping and whimpering.

"I've waiting over a week for you." Draco hissed dangerously. "Haven't even wanked." That part made Harry shiver and buck his hips. "I _need_ a release Harry." He let his voice give a twinge of pleading.

This led to Harry pushing him back a bit and instantly dropping to his knees and fumbling with Draco's belt, pulling his pants down, letting Draco's erection stand proudly with very nicely tended curls of blonde. Harry moaned at the sight. His erection was pinkish red with need and even the head had a slight color of purple. Harry quickly engulfed the throbbing member into his mouth, causing Draco to stumble a bit and grab the desk behind him for support.

He knew he wouldn't last too long, especially with Harry moving his tongue in fancy ways, flicking where his vein met his head. Draco's legs were shaking and with one hand he propped himself up on the desk, with the other, he put Harry's long hair to use and grabbed a fistful. He liked the feeling of Harry bobbing his head, even though he wasn't actually moving Harry's head, he liked the feel of control.

"God _Harry_." He shivered. "So good..." That gave Harry enough of an ego boost to cup Draco's balls while his fingers lightly grazed over his puckered hole. The teasing of that and having his slit stimulated caused Draco to have, what he liked to think, his best orgasm ever... For now.

After he was done panting from the high of the orgasm, he looked at Harry and then at the clock. They still had time. So he pulled up his pants and grabbed Harry and let him sit on Draco's desk. He pulled Harry's pants down and sat in his chair. He smirked at how perfect the angle was. It was nice to see Harry having his legs spread out while sitting on his desk. He liked the image.

Harry had a very pretty cock. Certainly not as closely maintained as Draco's, but the black tuffs of hair were cutely curled, for some reason adding to Harry's masculinity. He had a much more manlier cock than Draco. Draco contemplated on if that was a good thing or not.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry whispered huskily and grabbed Draco by the hair, not caring he would mess it up. He put Draco's lips to the head of his cock and Draco looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Suck it... _Please Draco_. I _need_ you." He begged and Draco smirked at the statement and slipped Harry's cock into his mouth and decided to tease him. Long slow licks up and down his shaft. He then got a brilliant idea, technically it was Harry's but he decided to take that idea farther. While Harry's head was back, gasping and moaning, he coated his fingers in saliva and then began to suck him off again. His fingers found Harry's entrance and he slid one finger in. Just by doing that his own cock was throbbing with the restraints of his pants. Draco pushed deeper, slowly getting passed the rings of tight muscles. Harry flinched but what he didn't know was that Draco was an absolute sex god so therefore knew _exactly_ where the prostate was.

"D-Draco." He bit his lip to keep his voice down. He couldn't help it though. He was seeing stars. He didn't even notice that Draco pushed in a second finger.

Draco observed Harry's body closely. He liked seeing Harry fucking his fingers. He'd like it even more if it was his dick though. He wouldn't complain. That is, unless they didn't shag like wild animals when they got back to the house.

They heard the bell ring and Harry started bucking his hips more until finally he released into Draco's mouth with a muffled cry of pleasure. He continued panting for a while and finally let his eyes rest on Draco's face. He bit back a laugh, he really screwed up Draco's hair. A lot.

"You better get back to your classroom." Draco whispered and just because he stroked Harry's prostate one last time before pulling out his fingers. They looked at each other, panting a bit and suddenly Harry cupped Draco's face and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss you hear about in movies, there weren't fireworks, it was rather sloppy and awkward. Even so, it was the best kiss they both ever had.

Harry pulled away with his face bright red.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and Draco laughed.

"I just sucked you off after you sucked me off and you're embarrassed because of one kiss?" He asked incredulously which caused Harry's blush to darken. Draco smirked and kissed Harry roughly. Sure he wanted to kiss him tenderly but hey, that's not until Harry completely made up for the whole week Draco had to wait.

"I messed up your hair." Harry offered Draco a smile and Draco's gaze darkened and he scowled.

"I'll talk to you later, _Potter_." He spat but Harry smiled and pulled up his pants and walked towards the door. He turned back to see Draco primping in a mirror and he smiled at the blonde again. He wanted to run back and kiss him, for some reason he didn't.

...

"What do you _mean_ Snape is coming with us?" Harry whispered harshly to Hermione who shrugged.

"Draco said he invited him. Be nice Harry. He is Draco's godfather." Hermione stated and Harry groaned. "You might want his blessing, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and Hermione grinned devilishly.

"_D-Draco!_" She mimicked and Harry's face lit up bright red and he quickly turned away.

"We... We were that loud?" He croaked and she shook her head.

"I was going to ask Draco something and I went to his door and it was locked. I knocked and no one answered so I listened against the door for a moment. Harry, we are in a school." She reprimanded and he shrank where he was standing.

"I know..." He mumbled, greatly embarrassed and Hermione just smiled at him.

"Was he good?" She asked and Harry felt a lot less ashamed and embarrassed when he looked at the intrigued look on Hermione's face. He smiled.

"He was fantastic." Harry answered.

"Stop talking about me, I know I am." Ron announced when he walked into the room. Harry rolled his eyes and Ron sat down next to them. "Hey Harry, Hermione."

"Hello Ron." Hermione smiled and Ron blushed a bit and sat down. "When are we leaving?" She asked Harry who looked up at the clock for a few seconds.

"Ten minutes." He turned back to Ron. "How has it been, mate?"

"Okay I guess. It's only the beginning of the school year and I've had to break apart six fights. Six! These kids are mental or something." Ron sighed and Harry grinned.

"Sounds like me and Malfoy." He was referring to how often those two would fight but Hermione sought this as an opportunity to embarrass the hell out of Harry.

"Oh, Malfoy?" Harry looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, I thought you called him D-Draco."

"Hermione, I'm going to kill you." Harry threatened while blushing with a scowl. Ron looked more confused than ever.

"Why would you call him D-Draco?" He asked and Harry shook his head and slammed it on the table.

"Don't bring up him for a while, okay?" He grumbled and both Ron and Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"Draco Malfoy has arrived!" Draco said loudly and Harry continued to hit his head on the table.

...

"So who is driving?" Hermione asked as they all got to the bottom of the steps of the school, overlooking the teacher parking lot.

"I'll drive. I am the best one here." Draco said cockily and everyone else just rolled their eyes. Somehow Ron got roped into tagging along.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Ron asked Hermione who just shrugged.

"I'd say the Italian place down the road is quite a nice place to dine at. Wouldn't you agree?" Snape asked Hermione.

"Oh. I've never been there." She admitted and Ron glared at Snape for stealing Hermione's attention.

"Well it looks like I know where we're going then. Draco, let's go to Villa Italia." Draco gave him a thumbs up but kept strutting in front of them. Harry was walking by his side, neither really talking. Harry was rather slouched and had his hands buried in his pockets.

"Draco, why did you get a job teaching when it's clear that you're very rich." Hermione asked as she climbed into the car, followed by Snape. Ron got in on the other side making Hermione in the middle.

"Bored." It was really all the answer Draco needed. "I have to do something. I can't just sit around all day watching Big Time Rush. I'm bound to see repeats." Ron snorted.

"You watch Big Time Rush?" He asked with a grin. Draco glared at him using the rear-view mirror.

"You don't?" To be completely fair, Draco sounded more offended about the fact that Ron did not watch his favorite show than he was about Ron making fun of him for watching it.

"I watch it." Harry admitted and Hermione giggled.

"I do too on occasion." Harry admitted. "I think James is pretty good looking. I do have a thing for pretty boys." The subtle hint flew over Ron's head but Hermione smiled and Snape rolled his eyes. "What about you Hermione?"

"Oh, I like Kendall." She said simply and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But... He has such a big nose." He noted and Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well _Harry_ I quite find big noses rather sexy." The comment was innocent enough, Hermione didn't think anything of it.

What she didn't notice was the comment made Ron touch his nose to see if his qualified, Harry gave Draco a look, Draco had the biggest smirk in the world on and if you squinted really hard you could see the slight tinge of pink on Severus' cheeks. After all of the reactions to the comment however, no one said anything else about the topic.

"Who's cologne is that? It smells really good." Ron had hoped he put on cologne but after sniffing his t-shirt, he realized he might've forgotten to put on deodorant. Hermione leaned in towards Snape and gave an approving nod. "Right. Calvin Klein Truth." She said, mainly to herself but Snape became very curious how she knew so quickly.

...

"How long do you guys have until we need to be back?" Harry asked and it took a minute to answer.

"Well lunch break is an hour, we have about 55 minutes of that and I'm sure everyone here conveniently has a free period directly after lunch, right?" Everyone nodded and Draco rested his case. "We have plenty of time."

"So Draco..." Hermione gave Draco a knowing smirk and he looked at her confused.

"Yes..?"

"How was your morning?" She asked teasingly as she twirled her straw.

"My morning was fantastic, thanks." Draco said cautiously. The comment made Harry positively beam though.

"You wouldn't say it was... I don't know... Climactic for all of your issues this passed week?"

"What the bloody hell is she going on about?" Ron asked, finally being so annoyed with being out of the loop.

"Nothing Ron. Nothing at all." He said all to quickly and Snape let his eyebrow perk up. He knew what was going on, his godson wouldn't be acting like a _total_ prat if he hadn't actually accomplished something. It still kind of grossed him out thinking his godson got head from the buffoon Potter and Potter gave his godson it back. It made him want to puke.

"Are you going to finally put that big box of condoms to use?" She asked and Snape was mildly shocked.

"How did you know about the condoms?" He asked and Hermione, momentarily forgetting Draco had told her, became quite distraught.

"I mentioned it this morning." Draco commented, now quite curious as to the horrified face Hermione had on.

"Really?" Snape looked at Hermione. His eyes set on hers.

"Yes. This morning. Right when I walked in, I made a comment on his Axe Chocolate spray." Hermione regained her composure. This however did not sate Snape.

"So interesting that you knew it was Axe Chocolate? How curious..." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine but she just nodded.

"It is quite a... distinguishing smell." She reasoned and Snape pursed his lips.

"Did she take note of your tie, Draco?" He asked and Draco smirked.

"Yes, she noticed it rather quickly actually." Hermione bit the inside of her lip. She should have just stayed quite. Why did she have to follow Ginny? Oh was she going to throttle the ginger.

"Fascinating. Very fascinating." Snape continued to search through Hermione's face. "And what about the cologne I am wearing Miss. Granger. How did you take note of it so quickly?"

"I just know it." She mumbled and Snape grew a nasty grin.

"Would have nothing to do with you and Miss. Weasley following me around the mall yesterday, would it?" Hermione closed her eyes tight. She was caught.

"You... Followed Snape around the mall? That's creepy." Harry said with a laugh. He was happy Hermione finally got it coming. She did continuously make fun of him so he was glad she got a taste of her own medicine.

"It was all Ginny. She saw him in the mall so she was curious and she dragged me around the mall trying to see what Severus was going to buy. She thought he was really kinky when she saw him buy the leather tie. We thought it was just a strip of leather." She admitted and Snape perked an eyebrow.

"I thought you had brains, Miss. Granger." Hermione's cheeks burned and she looked down rather ashamed. Snape figured that he should lighten up just a tad. His condescending voice wouldn't really do him any good with Hermione. She would somehow dominate the fight anyway. "I mean, what kinky fantasies contain only one strip of leather?" The comment shocked everyone but it was worth it to see Hermione giggle and smile at him.

Maybe Draco _could_ set him up on a date with Hermione.

Not that he _cared_ or anything.

...

"So you told Hermione about us?" Draco asked once him and Harry were alone in the parking lot.

"No. Hermione was about to ask you a question. The door was locked, she listened and heard me moaning while you sucked me off on your desk. She's been making fun of me all day." Harry explained simply. The simpleness of the explanation actually is what turned Draco on the most. He felt himself grow hard and he was so thankful they were going to Harry's house.

"Well, once we go to your house, we'll have assured knowledge that Hermione won't come looking for me." Draco looked at Harry, his silver eyes piercing through Harry's green ones. The lust was apparent, in fact, it was what made the stare so intense.

"Well then... Why are we still here?" Harry managed to choke out and Draco jumped into his car, Harry following shortly after and they sped off to Harry's house.

...

"Miss. Granger." Hermione looked up and saw the face of a very reluctant Severus Snape.

"Hello Severus." She smiled and looked back at the papers she was grading. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll buy the coffee." He stated and Hermione looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What?"

"I'll buy the coffee tomorrow. It was... Rude of me to make you buy it all week. I'll pay for it." The awkwardness Severus was feeling wasn't disguised very well which made Hermione all the more compassionate.

"Thank you Severus. That is very nice of you." Snape hated being associated with the word nice, but his slight cringe was left unnoticed by Hermione. She was currently packing her bag up to get ready to leave. "Is there anything else?"

"I... Erm, no. No there's nothing else. Have a good day, Miss. Granger." He caught sight of Hermione biting her lower lip before he turned around and left the room. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous.

…

Draco and Harry arrived at Harry's apartment roughly around the same time. This made them practically race to Harry's apartment door.

Draco tapped his foot impatiently as Harry fumbled with his keys. His body was shaking with need.

Once the door was opened, Draco shoved Harry inside and his lips found Harry's collarbone and bit down, earning a cry from Harry. Draco kicked the door shut with his foot and pushed Harry against the wall and began to grind his hips against Harry's hips.

"Merlin, Draco." Harry gasped and Draco smirked and made eye contact with Harry.

"Never took you for a wizard lover, Potter." He commented and Harry blushed at his nerdness but dismissed the feeling and fumbled with Draco's pants. "In a hurry, are you?" Draco slowly licked Harry's earlobe.

"Need you… Now." He wined and Draco chuckled and helped assist Harry in removing articles of clothing.

"Can't wait to slid into that ass of yours, Potter." The comment made Harry writher in need, his whole body tingling at the faint remembrance of how it felt to have someone thrusting inside him.

"Then do it."

Draco picked Harry up and tossed him to the bed, both of them naked. Draco flipped Harry onto his stomach and grabbed the bottle of lube he had in the nightstand drawer. Harry eyed him lustfully as Draco coated lube all over his throbbing prick. Harry was entranced in the rubbing motions Draco was doing to fully cover his cock. He looked like he was having a wank.

"You like watching me like this?" Draco smirked and Harry shivered and nodded, eyeing it hungrily. "I don't want to come too quickly, do you mind giving me a quick wank? Or would you rather I did it myself?"

This was a question Harry was conflicted with. On one end, he could jerk off Malfoy, on the other, he could watch him jerk himself off. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Draco.

"I like watching you do it. But I want to touch it for a minute." That answer suited Draco. He straddled Harry's hips and Harry began playing with the head. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and teased it. He admired how soft it was and felt himself throb. Draco felt it too and smirked at him through half lidded eyes.

Harry stroked the cock nice and slowly, tracing each vein, loving how nice it felt in his hands. He barely realized he was doing anything dirty until Draco brushed his hand away. Harry watched in awe as he witnessed Draco's fast and furious strokes. He whimpered, Draco purred.

"Where am I coming?" He grunted and Harry shrugged.

"Wherever you want to." He whispered and licked Draco's nipple.

"Potter." He gasped and found himself coming quite hard on Harry's chest.

Harry marveled at how much cum came out and found himself wanting to lick the rest of the cum off of Draco's slit. Harry eyed Draco as he panted and slowly came off of his high.

"You want me to blow you or-"

"Just fuck me. I'm tired of waiting." Harry said quickly. He couldn't even think straight, he was so painfully hard.

Draco yet again, flipped Harry onto the mattress, not really caring that he got cum on Harry's sheets and slid in preparation fingers to stretch out Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed dangerously. "If your cock isn't in my arse in the next 10 seconds, I'm kicking you out."

"Mmm. Looks like someone needs sex more often." Draco didn't waste time and positioned himself at Harry's hole and pushed himself in. Harry mewled, the masochist bastard. "Regret me not stretching you out?"

"No." Harry gasped and bucked his hips back, taking more of Draco inside of him. "I'm just wondering why you aren't pounding into me yet."

Draco would be the first to admit that he's had sex quite a few times. But what he could never deny is Harry is the most eager therefore causing Draco to be harder than he had ever been in his life.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, he knew this offer was too great to pass. He pulled out halfway and slammed back into Harry.

"You're so tight." Draco noted as he moved at a more exaggerated pace, to stretch Harry out.

"I haven't had a good shag in a long time." Harry answered and Draco slammed hard into Harry who moaned loudly.

…

"Hello." Hermione turned her head to see the nonchalant face of Ms. Pansy Parkingson.

"Hi, Pansy." Hermione smiled at her and Pansy smiled lightly back and Hermione let her attention fall completely to the woman.

"We haven't hung out yet, it's a shame really. Let me take you out for lunch. After all, I do want to be friends with my new coworkers!" She gave a smile and Hermione giggled.

"That would be great, I'd love to. Thank you. Everyone is being so nice." Hermione said, quite relieved that she didn't have any enemies yet. The comment though, made Pansy perk an eyebrow. After all, she thought Hermione and Snape didn't get along too well.

"But what about…" She trailed off when she noticed Severus walking down the hallway. She was a bit confused to see him holding a tray of coffees. "Hello, Severus." Pansy smiled and he nodded at her. He didn't hate Pansy. In fact, she was alright. She often got him Fizzing Whizbees. He had quite a thing for candy. He knew her for a few years in fact. Draco and her are best friends. Or were. He really couldn't keep up with the drama with those two.

"Here you are, Miss. Granger." He handed her a cup and she grinned.

"Thank you so much Severus. You really didn't have to." She gratefully grabbed her cup and Pansy seemed shocked. Why, wasn't it only a week ago where Severus was yelling at her?

"If you would like, we could get you coffee from now on too." Hermione said with a smile.

"Who else gets the coffee?" As if on cue, Harry and Draco walked down the hallway together.

"Looks like someone got shagged." Pansy said with a smirk, quite loudly too. Harry turned red and Draco just smirked widely.

"Pans, how are you? I see you're too busy for me, but not Hermione and Severus." Pansy rolled her eyes and Draco took his cup of coffee.

"Of course not. You're the one that was sulking all week because he couldn't get laid." She teased and he glared at her.

"Ouch. You sting deep." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"You were sulking?" He asked and Draco scoffed.

"As if, Potter. Malfoys do _not_ sulk. We merely refuse to talk to or associate with others as a show of resentment for a real or imagined grievance." He took a sip of coffee and Hermione laughed.

"So, you were sulking." He scowled at that and huffed, turning away from them.

"I can't believe I associate with you people.

"You were sulking because you didn't get laid?" Harry asked quietly. Draco turned to him, to say something sarcastic but knew to stop when he saw Harry's bright green eyes darken slightly.

"No. I was sulking because our plans kept getting interrupted." He didn't even realize he said he was sulking. He just wanted Harry to stop glaring at him.

"Which were to get laid." Pansy said flatly and Draco glared at her again and Harry slowly grabbed his coffee and walked away.

"Thank you, Snape." Severus looked at Draco, trying to contain a smirk.

"Well, you sure know how to turn on your Malfoy charms."

"Shut up." He walked after Harry.

"That went well. Anyway, I'll see you later, Hermione. Bye Sev!" And so Hermione and Snape were left alone, standing outside Hermione's door.

"So… Do you want to get lunch later?" Severus asked calmly, trying not to sound like he cared in the slightest.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe another time. I made plans already." Hermione felt really bad, she liked Severus but she already said yes to Pansy.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Reviewer 50 gets a one shot of anyone they want. (I'm not doing a hetrosexual couple unless its Hermione and Snape. Other than them, I don't like straight couples because I'm weird lol.<p>

Review!


End file.
